


Give It To Me Daddy

by bitchnluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Headspace!Luke Hemmings, Headspace!Michael, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, dom!ashton, little!Luke Hemmings, little!Michael, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchnluke/pseuds/bitchnluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets scared of a thunder storm but also gets a hard on. Michael is the only one in the house and Ashton is gone. Will they get caught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is naughty! I decided to do a double update because I will not be updating Thursday-Sunday because I will be gone so enjoy this! Also tell me what were your thoughts.

Give it to me daddy

* * *

 

Luke decided to feel little today, I mean it was raining and stormy and he doesn’t like storms. His daddy Ashton was out with Calum writing on some more songs they needed for their new album. Luke was sitting on his bed where Ashton had left him with his coloring books. He started to hum and heard another clap of thunder which shook him up. He remembers his daddy telling him if he isn’t there during a storm to try to go to sleep to make time go faster and that he would be there when he woke up.

  
So that’s what Luke did, Luke went to sleep but him going to sleep didn’t help either. He dreamt of last night when his daddy made him get on all fours and smacked his bottom and called him bad then continued to eat out his boy hole until he was drooling on the pillow screaming daddy. 

Luke woke up and gasped for air. It was started to get hot under the covers so he got out and went to go get some water, but when he looked down he had a hard on. He whined and thought about touching himself, but then he thought about Mikey. Maybe he would play with him?

He walked into Mikey's room and saw that he was taking a nap as well waiting for Calum. He softly walked over to Michael and nudged his friend. Michael turned over in the bed, but Luke was being persistent. He climbed on the bed and proded Michael again and whining his name. Finally, Michael woke up slowly and Luke could tell that Mikey was also in his head space.

“What,” Michael said softly.

“Can we play,” Luke said.

“No I wanna take a nap,” Michael said and turned around again.

Luke huffed but then got an idea.

He giggled and crawled under the big black soft fluffy covers of Calum's and Michaels bed and crawled next to Michaels legs and started kissing up and down his leg. Michaels eyes shot up and he gasped, which made Luke giggle under the covers. 

Michael lifted the covers up and gave him a shocked look, “Lukey our daddies are gone and if the see us we are going to be in so much trouble.”  
Luke looked up at him and shrugged and moved back over to Mikey's legs now starting to kiss up his leg moving up to his crotch. Michael breathed in and his breaths were now getting shallow.

“Lukey,” Michael whined.

Luke started to now pull down Michael shorts and kiss the tip of Michaels head. Michaels head always looked so pretty and Luke was always jealous. He told Ashton this once, which resulted in him getting a mind blowing blowjob and getting called names such as beautiful and princess. 

Luke was caught up in the thought of Ashton that when Michael whined and pulled his hair a little Luke came back. He smiled up at Michael and started to lick down his shaft all the way to his balls just how Ashy liked it. 

Luke was to caught up in the sounds of Michaels moans that he didn’t hear the door open.

“Michael,” Calum said sternly which made Luke quickly come out of the covers.

“Luke,” Calum said confused. They heard heavy stomps coming over to the doorway which could only be one pissed of person. Ashton. 

“Luke,” He said and looked at him with red eyes. 

“Come over here now boy.”

Shit. Whenever he said ‘boy’ that let Luke know that he was in for a good fuck. Luke shyly got out of the covers and mumbled sorry over to Michael and walked over to Ashton.

Ashton grabbed his hand and tugged him over to their room.

“Sit,” Ashton said and pointed over to the bed. Luke sat down slowly on the bed with his head bowed. 

“What were you and Michael doing,” Ashton asked slowly taking off his belt which made Lukes breath hitch a little. 

“Nothing,” Luke mumbled. Ashton roughly grabbed his chin and made Luke look at him.

“Bad boys get more punishment Luke and you don’t want more punishment do you?”

Luke shook his head no.

“I thought so. Tell me again.”

“We were playing around.”

“And what did I tell you not to do?”

“To not touch myself or anyone else until you come home.”

“That’s right Luke, and why did you disobey me,” Ashton now walked away from Luke and walked into their closet trying to find something. 

“Because I was thinking about what we did last night and it did things to me,” Luke said with tears coming to his eyes. He was embarrassed he didn’t want to repeat what he had done to Ashton, but secretly he was turned on. 

Ashton turned around and held a cock ring in his hands and Luke gasped. 

“Clothes off now,” Ashton demanded. Luke quickly took off his clothes and was now on all fours like he knew he should be.

Ashton crawled over to him on the bed with all of his clothes on. “Such a slut aren’t you baby? Already knowing the position you know I want.”

“I'm not a slut,” Luke mumbled his head still bowed down.

Ashton didn’t seem to like this answer so he smacked his ass and hard too which made Luke whimper. 

“Yes, you are.”

Luke nodded and Ashton grinned. Ashton moved behind Luke and massaged his bottom. He always loved Lukes bottom it was so plump and pale. It was almost like it was

begging for his bottom to get smacked. He grabbed his belt and smacked his butt with it once. Luke pulled back a little but Ashton put his hand around Lukes' waist and pushed him towards him.

“You are going to get ten spankings and if you can handle them like I good boy I will eat you out again okay?”

Luke nodded his head. Ashton saw he did and kissed his shoulders were his freckles meet. 

“Whats the safe word baby,” even when Ashton became dom in times like these he never ever wanted to hurt his baby boy. When Luke was in his headspace Ashton knew he had to be careful too because if he went too far gone, Ashton knew he would be gone for good. 

“Penguin,” Luke muttered. 

“Good,” Ashton said and smacked him with the belt again.

* * *

 

Once they hit eight Luke was a crying mess. He tried to hide his cries by shoving his face in the pillow, but Ashton was not having it. Every time Luke did this Ashton pulled his back straight into the right position.

  
“Eight,” Luke cried out. 

Ashton dropped the belt and his hands went straight to Lukes cheeks. 

“You did so good baby, so good,” Ashton knew he loved praises and he always wanted to give everything he wanted. He kissed Luke left cheek ten times and the right the same. While Ashton was doing this Luke was sniffling trying not to cry again. 

“Lay on you back baby,” Ashton said. Luke turned around and softly went on his back. Ashton went to the dresser and got the cock ring out.

“No daddy please no I don’t want this, I will be good without I swear no daddy,” Luke whined. 

“Luke you will take this because I said so boy,” and Ashton smacked his thigh which Luke whine again. Once Luke calmed down Luke put the cock ring around him and Luke started to shift around.

Ashton went down kissing Lukes tummy and biting at the soft flesh of his baby boy. Luke loved it when Ashton would bite a little and look up at him with those hazel eyes. Luke squirmed around and begged for more. Ashton finally got down to his thighs and started to kiss up and down on each on his thighs and moved his hands up and down on Lukes' stomach.

“Daddy don’t be mean, please don’t tease.”

“What do you want baby,” Ashton got up a little looking at Luke.

Luke was getting tired of all the games and he was getting tired of all the teasing. 

“I want you to eat me out and I want your tongue all over me and I want you to fuck me with your big daddy cock and fill me up and let me not walk for a week because I don’t deserve it. I want you daddy please.”

Ashton smirked and laughed a little, “my baby has a dirty mouth,” he said and moved down to Lukes hole. He opened Lukes' cheeks and put his tongue on his boy hole and slowly started to lick and probe and it. 

“Daddy,” Luke moaned.

Ashton smiled and started to move faster and move his tongue in and out tongue fucking him which made Lukes his move up and Ashton put his hands on his hips and pushed them down. 

“Let me come please daddy I want to come please I need to,” Luke begged. 

Ashton loved it when Luke begged to he took the cock ring off and tongue fucked Luke faster and started to stroke his member while he was doing all of this. Luke started seeing stars and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He tilted his head and let out a girly moan, and god was it a sight to see. 

Ashton licked all of the cum off of Lukes stomach and smirked at Luke grinding on Ashton's thigh.

“More I want more please,” Luke begged.

“Okay baby let me prep you-,”

“No without please just use lube I want you quick daddy please,” and damn that was hot.

Ashton went to the side of their drawers and got out the lube. He got out a generous amount on his hand since Luke didn’t want prep. As he was putting it in his member he looked over to Luke and saw that his hair was all over the place, his cheeks flushed, his breaths were short, and his eyes blown out. To say the least he looked beautiful as always. 

Ashton moved over between Lukes leg and positioned himself, but asked Luke one more time if he was sure.

“Yes daddy now please fuck me,” And Ashton didn’t have to be told twice. He slammed into Luke and Lukes back arched from the bed and Ashton took, this time, to put his hand behind Lukes back so that he could hold him.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Luke said and moved his hips on Ashton dick. 

Ashton smirked and started to fuck into Luke. He pounded into Luke and found that little nerve to make him see heaven. Luke was panting and trying to reach down to his member so that he could stroke himself. Ashton saw this and grabbed his arms and put them over his head. 

Ashton got close to his face and his lips ghosted over Luke, “You will only come from me got it”

Luke whined but nodded his head, and Ashton kissed him hard. He started pounding into Luke faster and Luke moved his head back a little and drooling. 

“I'm gonna come daddy I wanna come let me come please daddy,” Luke begged. Ashton put his hand on Lukes member and stroked quickly.

“Come with me.”

“1.”

Luke started to grind his hips with Ashton.

“2.” 

His back arched higher showing that he was so close.

“3.”

He let out a high pitched moan and covered his own chest with white and some of it in his hair and eyes. He was breathing hard and his eyes were still glassy. Ashton starting to panic a little and quickly pulled out of Luke and played with Lukes' hair.

“Lukey baby come back to me,” Lukes just hummed and his eyes still dilated. 

“Lukey baby boy. My princess. My love. Beautiful, come back to me,” and he continued to play with Lukes hair and he blinked fastly and his boy was back. 

“Hey,” Ashton smiled.

“Hey,” Luke smiled back.

“You worried me there. I thought you wouldn’t come back.”

“For you, I would always come back,” and Ashton laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Sap. Come on let's get you cleaned up.”

“You love me, though,” Luke yelled at Ashton from his bed while Ashton was in their bathroom getting washcloths. 

“I really do,” Ashton muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> What were your thoughts? Did you like it? Leave comments and kudos. Also my tumblr is bitchnluke so come follow me. I so not give anyone permission to post this anywhere.


End file.
